A Certain Magical Index: A Day In and Out
by Zyule
Summary: (Accelerator) cannot catch a break.
1. Summary

Ever since waking up to discover Last Order and Worst were away with Misaka and the other sisters for a hangout, (Accelerator) figured he'd finally get the peace and quiet he deserves, especially with GROUP having been disbanded. Little does he know he'll soon be thrown into another battle with another underground organisation within Academy City. He wouldn't have minded so much if he weren't constantly in the presence of Yoshikawa and Yomikawa who've decided to spend their time off bothering him. Stuck between his "guardians" and an unseen enemy.

Accelerator: Damn it all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Aiho's Apartment...

His day appears to start the same way as any other. He woke up on the couch staring off at the ceiling. And, as usual, he spent a good few minutes staring at it before deciding it was time to sit up, followed by a few minutes of sitting up before deciding to actually get up. It was after he got up that he realized something was off. Today's wake-up felt different. It didn't take him long to realize why. Last Order and Worst weren't home. He had no clue why and wasn't even sure he wanted to know why. He looked around the room.

(Accelerator): Nobody's home, huh?

The place seemed empty enough. No sign of the sisters or his "guardians". He figured they all must be out and decided not to wake him. For once, they actually chose not to annoy him and leave him in peace. Already, that felt wrong and unlikely to him. There was no way Last Order wouldn't take an opportunity to bug him, even if it wasn't intentional. She was just too perky for his liking, which was understandable. She's a kid after all. As for Worst, Accelerator figured she'd take this opportunity to set a prank up for him for when he woke up. But, having visually surveyed the room, that didn't seem to be the case. Still, there was no point in dwelling on it. Not like he missed their presence anyway. He figured Aiho was probably handling Anti-Skill work right about now anyway. They always did have early starts. Kikyō on the other hand was probably doing research on something or whatever. He never really cared what either was actually doing, but was glad something was keeping them busy. Of course, he'd never openly admit that. Nor would he admit he was somewhat grateful to have them, though he could've done without their attempts to irritate him by making him out to be some kind of good guy. He surveyed the room once more to be sure he was alone.

(Accelerator): Well, since nobody's around, I've got the place to myself. Might as well start with a shower.

* * *

Bathroom...

(Accelerator) lazily opened the door. Despite how low his expression looked, it dropped even further from the sight he was greeted with. His irritated gaze was met by looks he could only describe as both confused and startled, along with a hint of indifference. And those looks belonged to the two women standing beside the bath, as if they were about to get in. Of course, the biggest indication wasn't that they were standing beside the bath, but because they were both naked. Their towels were hung on the edge of the bath, and their backs were towards him. The room was silent for quite a while, which began to irritate him. They decided to speak out, but he beat them to it.

(Accelerator): You've gotta be kidding me.

Kikyō: Well, good afternoon to you too, (Accelerator).

Aiho: Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty?

(Accelerator): Seriously, this again?

Kikyō: Still as grumpy as always whenever you wake up, I see.

Aiho: You know, if you keep frowning like that all the time, it'll set.

(Accelerator): Didn't I already tell you guys to lock the door when you're using the room?

Aiho: Give us a break, will you? You were asleep, and we all know how long you can go being out for, so we figured it wouldn't be a problem.

(Accelerator): Tch.

Kikyō: Now that you mention it, I do vaguely remember you saying something like that, though we probably couldn't hear it properly over Last Order's screams.

(Accelerator): Speaking of the little brat, where is she? And the other annoyance?

Kikyō: Oh, that's right, you don't know.

Aiho: Misaka decided to take a few days to hang out with all her sisters. Last Order and Worst are probably with them now.

(Accelerator): Is that right?

Kikyō: Last Order had been trying to wake you to let you know she was going, but you wouldn't budge.

Aiho: Kid got the fright of her life when she opened your eyes and they just rolled back while you slept.

(Accelerator): Hmm. Serves the brat right.

Aiho: In the end, Worst just dragged her off with her, saying something about teasing Misaka being more fun than pranking you in your sleep.

(Accelerator): Well, that's some good news to wake up to. So, what are you two still doing here?

Aiho: What do you mean? This is my house, you know.

Kikyō: And I'm freeloading here, same as you.

(Accelerator): I mean why are you both here now?!

Aiho: I got a few days off from work, and it's still the holidays, so schools are out.

Kikyō: She was also bored stiff without anything to do, so she roped me into hanging out with her.

Aiho: Aw, come on, Kikyō. No need to sound like I dragged you here against your will. Besides, a little time away from your computers would do you some good.

Kikyō: Mm...

(Accelerator): Tch. If I knew this was what I'd be putting up with by living here, I would've resisted more.

Kikyō: I don't see why you're so worked up about all this, (Accelerator).

(Accelerator): Why wouldn't I be worked up? I'm the one getting a sight here.

Aiho: Do we really look that bad, (Accelerator)? Sure, Kikyō's not as big as me, but she's still pretty cute, even if she's always in her lab coat. And I've been told I'm quite a beauty by co-workers and criminals alike, who I can always freely beat up afterwards for harassment.

Kikyō: Don't encourage him, Aiho.

(Accelerator): Mm...

Kikyō: Well, are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there and let us freeze to death from the draft?

(Accelerator): I came in here because I was planning to shower. And nothing stops you from covering up.

Kikyō: In case it's not already obvious, we were just about to get into the bath.

Aiho: If we don't soon, the water's gonna get cold.

(Accelerator): Would you just hurry up so I can shower already?

Aiho: Well, if you're that eager, why not join us?

(Accelerator): You're kidding, right?

Aiho: Of course not. There's plenty of space for all three of us to fit in. And since Kikyō hasn't said anything, I'm guessing she wouldn't mind either.

Kikyō: Right now, I just wanna get inside before I shrivel up.

Aiho: Then it's settled.

(Accelerator): I keep forgetting you guys think you're too mature to have any shame.

Kikyō: Well, I don't see any of us making a big deal about it.

Aiho: Like I said before, nudity is natural. Though, while the two of us are mature adults, you are still just a kid.

(Accelerator): If you stop and think about this whole situation we're in, I think you'll find I'm the only mature one here.

Kikyō: Now that's hilarious.

Aiho: You can show us more of your humorous side once we're inside.

(Accelerator): You seriously expect me to just dive in with you guys?

Kikyō: If you're going to, be quick about it. I'm dying to soak my skin here.

Aiho: Water's warm, (Accelerator). Take it or leave it.

(Accelerator): ...

Kikyō: ...

Aiho: ...

(Accelerator): ... Fine.

Kikyō & Aiho: ...!

They watch in slight horror as (Accelerator) lifts his shirt.

Kikyō: Wait, seriously?!

Aiho: You're actually getting in?!

(Accelerator): Of course not!

He lowers his shirt.

(Accelerator): Geez, you two are something else. Just hurry up already so I can shower.

The women sigh with relief.

Kikyō: Well, that was awkward.

Aiho: You said it. Although, I'm pretty sure any other guy your age would jump at the chance to shower with two older women.

(Accelerator): Do I look like a scumbag to you? Even I've got standards.

Kikyō: Well, aren't you noble?

Aiho: Oh well. Last chance to join us.

(Accelerator): Screw this. Wake me up when you're done, and save us all the trouble by locking the door next time.

(Accelerator) leaves.

Aiho: He may be a grouch, but at least he's a gentleman.

Kikyō: If he's going back to sleep, we may as well take our time, knowing how long he sleeps for.

Aiho: I hear you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Afternoon...

He wakes up again.

(Accelerator): Damn, I actually dozed off. I knew they'd take a while, but I didn't think I'd fall asleep while waiting. They've probably finished hours ago.

He looked around to see if they were still around, only to be partially blinded by shining surfaces.

(Accelerator): The hell?

After adapting to the new sources of light in the room, he took a proper look at where they were coming from. Once he caught sight of the floor, it dawned on him.

(Accelerator): Yomikawa must've cleaned house again. Damn it. Can't she warn anyone?

In less than a second that he'd said that, he heard the front door open. Yoshikawa and Yomikawa entered the room, noticing the half-awake body on the couch.

Kikyō: Well, would you look at that? He's up. Guess we know who's making dinner tonight.

Aiho: Damn it. And I was really feeling confident about this bet.

(Accelerator): The hell have you two been?

Aiho: Aw. Were we missed?

(Accelerator): Like hell.

Kikyō: We figured we'd take a walk around after a nice cool bath. Judging from how groggy you look, I'm assuming you just woke up now.

(Accelerator): And that's why you're a scientist.

Aiho: I'm glad you didn't manage to make a mess in your sleep. Wouldn't want all my hard work going to waste.

(Accelerator): Hard work? More like overkill. It's like having someone open your curtains straight after you wake up in the morning.

Kikyō: Funny. I compared it to laser eye surgery in reverse.

Aiho: Well, aren't you two nice? Then again, you're freeloaders, so you have to be nice.

Since he was finally up and already engaged in a tedious conversation, (Accelerator) decided to sit up. Doing so helped grasp a wider range of the room. Overkill was a clear understatement.

(Accelerator): You know, every time you clean this room, it makes me realize how much I can't get over the fact the government gave you digs as nice as this. I can even see my face in the floor.

Kikyō: Judging by the blinding sparkles, I'm guessing something went wrong at work again. Right, Aiho?

Aiho: Ha ha... Don't be silly, Kikyō. How could anything have gone wrong when I'm off duty?

Kikyō: There are times when you've been off duty before and still had to write apology letters.

Aiho laughs nervously.

(Accelerator): I don't get what you'd have to apologise for. The job still gets done, doesn't it?

Aiho: Thank you. What I wouldn't give to have you as my boss.

(Accelerator): Not a chance. Anyway, how's the new job, Yoshikawa?

Kikyō: Now there's an out of the blue question.

(Accelerator): It's not too late for me to take it back.

Kikyō: Fine. If I must answer, it's going pretty good. The students at A Certain High School aren't as bad as Aiho says. Though, I was hoping to deal with more younger students, I find high school students a lot easier to handle since I don't have to dumb too much down.

(Accelerator): Is that right?

Kikyō: Well, I'll admit they're a lot louder and livelier than I initially expected. But, I guess that's just the norm with kids these days. It's a shame you fell behind long ago.

(Accelerator): Tch. You say that as if it's a bad thing.

Kikyō: I'm serious, (Accelerator). I could easily see you as one of my students. And I'd definitely be up for teaching you a thing or two.

(Accelerator): As if I don't get enough crap from you two here.

Kikyō: And I'm sure you couldn't be more grateful for that.

Aiho: Speaking of grateful, Kikyō, don't you think it's about time you properly thanked me for getting you this job?

Kikyō: I thought I already did.

Aiho: Leaving a 'thank you' note in my desk doesn't count. Anyone would think we hadn't left our school years.

(Accelerator): You guys still sneak notes into each other's desks? I don't even have to go to school to know that's lame.

Kikyō: I don't see what's wrong with it. Message received, right?

Aiho: Received, yes. Accepted, not on your life. You're gonna thank me properly. And you can start by making dinner for today.

Kikyō: You're just saying that to get out of making it yourself since you lost the bet.

Aiho: You know me so well.

Kikyō: Fine. I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to escape from one of your meals.

Aiho: And yet, you can't stop eating them.

(Accelerator): You cook, Yoshikawa?

Kikyō: Well, aren't we curious?

Aiho: She has her moments now and then. Of course, it doesn't hold a candle to my cooking.

Kikyō: Careful, Aiho. I might just slip a little something into yours before dinner.

Aiho: Go right ahead. I'd be happy to arrest you for it afterwards.

Kikyō: If you manage to wake up.

(Accelerator) watched as the two women threw comebacks at one another. And to think it was his question that spiraled the whole thing.

(Accelerator): (Damn it all...)

While the women continued to try and outdo each other, (Accelerator) decided to slink off to the bathroom.

(Accelerator): (Maybe now, I'll get to shower without being bothered.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Not long after he'd finished showering, Yoshikawa and Yomikawa seemed to want to go out again. Yomikawa was getting kinda antsy and restless due to having time off, so she figured she'd take some time for an unauthorized patrol, not that she needed permission. She was an Anti-Skill officer. She was free to do her job even when off-duty, to a certain degree of course. She'd still managed to rope Yoshikawa into tagging along for the day. Yoshikawa honestly didn't mind humoring Yomikawa. It felt like they were reliving their past. The only difference now was that (Accelerator) was along for the ride. They'd manage to pester him into joining them, much to his chagrin. Sure, he didn't have anything better to do at the moment. GROUP had long been disbanded and the sisters weren't around to bother him. But that didn't mean he wanted to be bothered by his "guardians" instead. And to make matters worse, they hadn't even finished their dispute from the apartment. And here he was with them on the street, still having to endure it.

Aiho: We can't all be the scientific researcher type like you, Kikyō.

Kikyō: And we can't all be the physically active, yet dutiful type like you, Aiho.

(Accelerator): (How long is this gonna go on? What is it with women and types anyway?)

Aiho: Speaking of types, (Accelerator), what's yours?

(Accelerator): Huh?

Kikyō: Now, this should be good.

Yomikawa's sudden question snapped him back to his senses.

(Accelerator): Don't involve me in your nonsense.

Aiho: Aw, come on. No need to be bashful about it. You may have been a hermit for most of your life, but that doesn't mean you can't have any preferences.

(Accelerator): Why the hell would I be interested in that type of thing?

Kikyō: Well, you are a guy. I'm pretty sure that's what you do.

(Accelerator): I'm just gonna assume you two are completely... Mm!

(Accelerator) notices the street looks completely deserted. He stops.

(Accelerator): (What the hell? This place was packed full of people just a minute ago.)

He knew something was off about this, and he already seemed to have an idea of what it was.

(Accelerator): (Damn it. Now? Really?)

He was just about to turn on his collar but hesitated before his finger tapped it as he remembered who he was with.

(Accelerator): (Hold on. Yoshikawa and Yomikawa are with me now, so I can't even go all out. I doubt they even know we're...)

(Accelerator)'s train of thought was cut off as he saw Yoshikawa and Yomikawa either side of him with their backs to him. He was startled to see them with pistols. Yomikawa crouched forward slightly, holding her gun just above knee level, ready to hold up to fire. Yoshikawa placed a foot back, back slightly arched with her gun up beside her head, ready to lower to shoot.

(Accelerator): (What the hell? They're not even phased.)

Kikyō: Aiho...

Aiho: Yeah, I know. They've got us surrounded.

Kikyō: I never thought they'd come after us in broad daylight. Though I guess that explains why the streets were quietly cleared.

Aiho: I'm starting to wish I hadn't left my uniform in the car. After a little chat with my boss, I can't go making any arrests unless I have it on.

Kikyō: So, you did get into trouble?

Aiho: Not the best time, Kikyō.

(Accelerator): (The idiots aren't even the least bit worried about any of this. They're just casually joking around like it's nothing.)

Aiho: (Accelerator)!

(Accelerator): Yeah, what?

Aiho: I know I always wail on you for pushing yourself too far, but now might be a good time for a little backup.

(Accelerator): ...

They hear guns reload around them.

Kikyō: Here it comes!

(Accelerator): Damn it all.

He switches on his collar.

(Accelerator): Duck now!

Both women hit the floor just before guns start firing from around them. All bullets fly towards (Accelerator) who halts them all in midair. The women look up to see the bullets stopped, but stay down as if knowing what'll come next. In that moment of surprise from all the assailants at having their bullets stopped, (Accelerator) launches every one back in the direction they came, taking out a few of the assailants in the process. While they struggle with the shots being returned to them, the women stood and start firing in the directions the bullets came from, having recorded the directions in their heads when the bullets were halted.

Aiho: Whoever this is obviously has no idea who they're dealing with. Their coordination's been cut off the moment we returned fire.

Kikyō: Now's not the time for a battle assessment, Aiho.

(Accelerator): Less yapping, more capping.

Yoshikawa and Yomikawa took out quite a number of their enemies with pinpoint accuracy. (Accelerator) joined their assault as Yomikawa handed him a spare gun. Both her and Yoshikawa could tell (Accelerator) was holding back for their sake having caught on that they already prioritized to keep him between them. While (Accelerator)'s reflected fire gave them a huge advantage at the start, it wouldn't last long. They'd taken cover behind a nearby truck.

Kikyō: We can't stay here.

Aiho: More are probably on their way as we speak. The longer this goes on, the harder it'll get.

Kikyō: I'm open to suggestions.

(Accelerator) looks at the building in front of them. It wasn't that tall, but it looked like a good place for cover.

(Accelerator): You guys get inside.

Kikyō & Aiho: Got it!

Aiho kicked the door open before they both ran inside.

(Accelerator): And these losers thought I returned fire before.

(Accelerator) placed his hands on the truck, launching it in the direction of the shooters. As the majority of the assailants managed to dodge the truck, only a few managed to catch sight of (Accelerator) entering the building.

* * *

Dilapidated Building...

Kikyō: What are we looking for, Aiho?

Aiho: Any escape exit that'll put a fair distance between us and our pursuers. It's gotta be close to the other end of the building and can't lead to any main roads.

(Accelerator): You think?

Kikyō: Glad to have you back with us.

Aiho: We were just about to worry.

(Accelerator): Save it. You two just find that exit.

Kikyō: In case you haven't noticed (Accelerator), we're much better shooters than you.

Aiho: Kikyō's right. It would be smarter to have us hold them off while you find the way out.

(Accelerator): Screw that. There's enough rubble here for me to make my own bullets. The minute those punks get in here, I'm taking out any I see.

Aiho: Fair enough. Kikyō, think you can search up this building's schematics?

Kikyō whips out her phone.

Kikyō: Leave it to me. We'll be out of here in no time.

Aiho: Alright then. (Accelerator) and I will cover you.

(Accelerator): Don't tell me what to do.

(Accelerator) and Yomikawa returned fire as Yoshikawa pulled up the building schematics in a matter of seconds.

Kikyō: Got it. There's an emergency exit that leads out to the other side in an underground car park, basement level.

Aiho: Good work, Kikyō. You get that, (Accelerator)?

(Accelerator): Yeah, I heard you.

(Accelerator) piled all the surrounding rubble together before hurling it towards their assailants. After managing to disorientate them, the trio headed towards the building's basement level. With Yoshikawa and Yomikawa running behind him, (Accelerator) propelled himself forward through the exit, ready to launch the first thing he found at the exit. As soon as the women were out, (Accelerator) threw most of the unattended cars at the exit, blocking it to stop their pursuers from following them.

Kikyō: If they're as armed as we think, that won't stop them for long.

Aiho: Then we'd better head out, fast.

The women run on ahead. (Accelerator) watches them before looking back at the exit, thinking about his pursuers.

(Accelerator): Tch! Damn them!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yomikawa's Apartment...

Yomikawa unlocks the door before entering, followed by Yoshikawa.

Aiho: Well, that was eventful...

Kikyō: And to think you have to deal with this sort of thing all the time in Anti-Skill. I'm glad I declined when you said I should consider a job there.

Aiho: Oh, come on, you would've loved it. Plus, your department wouldn't be anywhere near the line of fire.

Kikyō: I know that. But it's still too much excitement for me.

(Accelerator) walks in, locking the door behind him.

(Accelerator): I knew it... I just knew this would happen...

Kikyō: Huh?

Aiho: Are you okay, (Accelerator)?

(Accelerator): Am I okay?! Were you even listening when I warned you this would happen?!

Kikyō: ...

Aiho: ...

(Accelerator): I told you letting me crash at your place was a bad idea. You painted a huge target on the middle of your back the moment you started sheltering me. The entire Academy City underworld is after me. All three of us know why.

Kikyō: ...

Aiho: ...

(Accelerator): And yet, you think you can actually handle this kind of heat?!

Aiho: Didn't I already say I could?

(Accelerator): That was before. It's only been getting worse the longer I'm around you guys. If this keeps up, you won't be able to hold out much longer.

Aiho: As I said, I'm more than capable and qualified to be your landlord. Do you need me to explain why again?

(Accelerator): It doesn't matter how unique your position is. Anti-Skill or not, you're not indestructible or invulnerable.

Aiho: And you are?

(Accelerator): A lot more than you. Even if I'm not at full strength and I'm not likely to ever be again, I can take care of myself. It's only a matter of time before these people realize the fact you're with Anti-Skill doesn't matter. To them, you'll be just one officer!

Aiho: ...

(Accelerator):

Aiho: To be honest, if anything, they should fear me as a person more than just my position.

(Accelerator): Uh...!

Aiho: I'm not anywhere near as powerful as you, but I can still hit pretty hard when it comes down to it. You of all people should know that, especially since we're such good friends.

(Accelerator): Tch...!

Aiho: Plus, Kikyō here's no slouch either. Believe it or not, there's a lot more to this little scientist than one would think.

Kikyō smiles at him. (Accelerator) had to admit he didn't think Yoshikawa still carried a gun.

(Accelerator): Mm...!

Aiho: And if all else fails, we still have you.

(Accelerator): Huh?

Kikyō: Our red-eyed knight in shiny, pale armor.

(Accelerator): Ha! You really think I'd risk my neck for you guys?!

Aiho: So, why are you worried?

(Accelerator): ...!

Aiho: We appreciate the concern, (Accelerator), we really do.

Kikyō: Even if it is a little uncharacteristic of you.

(Accelerator): Tch!

Aiho: But, we need you to understand that we're big girls. We can take care of ourselves.

Kikyō: In all honesty, we've handled bigger things. You of all people would know.

(Accelerator): Mm...

Aiho: Kikyō and I are prepared for any eventuality, as are you. Am I right?

(Accelerator): ...

Aiho: Take today for instance, which I think you'll agree could've gone a lot worse.

Kikyō: We were all under fire for quite a while. Yet, here we are, alive and kicking, and unscathed.

Aiho: We may not have expected it, but it didn't stop us from being prepared and coming out on top. And from my perspective, we all seemed pretty eager to have each other's backs when it came down to it.

(Accelerator) clenched his fists.

Aiho: We get that you care about our safety, (Accelerator), even though you won't openly admit it. And in all actuality, that actually warms our hearts. But remember, we chose to be your guardians. So, if you want to take care of us, then allow us to take care of you.

(Accelerator): ... Heh... You guys just can't wait to die...

(Accelerator) casually strolls to the couch, falling backwards into it right after switching off his collar.

Kikyō: You've had that on this whole time?

(Accelerator): Of course I have. We weren't home free yet until we made it back here.

Aiho: ... That's actually interesting...

(Accelerator): Huh?

Yomikawa smiles at him, an action Yoshikawa easily reads.

Kikyō: Uh oh. I know that look.

Aiho: Now now, Kikyō, you haven't heard what I'm gonna say yet.

Kikyō: I don't think I need to.

(Accelerator): The hell are you two talking about?

Aiho: You only turned off your collar after you got inside. So, I'm guessing you assumed it was safe to do that after we were all home.

(Accelerator): Yeah. So what?

Aiho: Well, it seems an awful lot like you've gotten pretty comfortable being here.

(Accelerator): Huh?!

Aiho: In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually liked living here, (Accelerator).

(Accelerator): I should've just let you die back there.

Aiho: Now, why would you do that? I'd like to think I'm a part of the reason why you like living here.

(Accelerator): You're not even here half the time!

Aiho: Aw... Does that upset you?

(Accelerator): Go back to work already.

Kikyō giggled. She couldn't help but find it uplifting to see this side of (Accelerator).

(Accelerator): The hell are you laughing at?

Kikyō: What else besides the fact you're so easy to rile up?

(Accelerator): Don't start, Yoshikawa.

Aiho: You can tell he doesn't hate the place even half as much as he says he does.

Kikyō: That's true. However, if he really does like living here, he has me to thank for that.

(Accelerator): I told you not to start.

Aiho: And to think you were so against the idea when you first came.

(Accelerator): I still am. Now both of you give it a rest so I can get some sleep.

Kikyō: Seriously?

Aiho: You've already slept for half the day already. There's still time to go and do something outside.

(Accelerator): We already tried things your way, and look what happened. Is it too much to ask for a day in every once in a while?

He'd closed his eyes halfway during his question, hoping to let sleep take over as a quick exit from this conversation. Yoshikawa and Yomikawa turned to each other before sighing. They then both smiled at a thought they both seemed to have.

Aiho: Alright then. If that's the way you want it, we'll have a day in today.

(Accelerator): Finally, a good idea.

Kikyō: So then, what should we do?

(Accelerator): Did you not hear me say I wanna sleep?

Kikyō: We're not all nocturnal like you, (Accelerator).

Aiho: If we were, nothing would ever get done.


End file.
